The present invention relates to airships and more particularly to airships having internal or ducted propulsion systems.
Airships are well known, and have grown in popularity in recent years.
It is also well known that airships or dirigible type of aircraft are useful where quiet, the ability to hover in one place for an extended period, and to land in un-developed areas are desired. Yet conventional designs are lacking for speed, efficiency, and maneuverability. And, that previous airship designs are slow, sluggush, innefficient and, incapable in high-wind gusts, and adverse weather.
Over the years there have been numerous improvements made to airships, and many designs to solve the problems described above.
These designs have generally been concentrated on the area of buoyancy control, propulsion, and aerodynamics, yet the best designs do not adequately solve the problems of slow, sluggush, innefficient, and high-wind-gust, and adverse-weather incapability to a satisfactory degree.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,163 discloses a conventional conical shaped airship with near space buoyancy and propulsion means however it does not have a tubular straight fuselage, non-protruding attitudinal control wings, air deflector cones, an inner air passageway, internal propulsion means, or outer atmospheric propulsion & attitudinal control means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,090 shows a conventional conical shaped airship with an internal air passageway, and internal propulsion means, however it does not have a tubular straight fuselage, non-protruding attitudinal control wings, air-inlet & air outlet funnels, or air deflector cones, or outer atmospheric propulsion & attitudinal control means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,983 describes an airfoil type airship with an internal air passageway, however it does not have a tubular straight fuselage, non-protruding attitudinal control wings, air deflector cones, or outer atmospheric propulsion & attitudinal control means.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,835,260 shows a conventional conical shaped airship with an internal air passageway, and internal propulsion means, however it does not have a fuselage, non-protruding attitudinal control wings, air deflector cones, or outer atmospheric propulsion & attitudinal control means.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,384,893 shows an airfoil airship having an internal air passageway however it does not have a tubular straight fuselage, non-protruding attitudinal control wings, air deflector cones, or outer atmospheric propulsion & attitudinal control means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,397 shows a tri-hull airship airfoil with conventional elliptical shaped airship fuselages affixed together comprising an air-ship airfoil, having external control apertures and external propulsion means however it does not have a tubular straight fuselage, non-protruding attitudinal control wings, air deflector cones, an inner air passageway, an internal propulsion means, or outer atmospheric propulsion & attitudinal control means.